This is an application for renewal of the Systems and Molecular Neurobiology Training Program (T32 GM08151) in the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences at Washington University. This grant provides critical support for graduate education in the Neuroscience Program, which is one of the finest in the world. At its heart are long-standing commitments to excellence in research, to interdisciplinary education, and to providing its students with superb training in their courses and in the laboratory. It is also an especially broad program, combining expertise in molecular, cellular and systems-level approaches to the study of neural function and dysfunction. Continued diversification has allowed it to remain at the forefront of developments on many different research areas. Continued innovation makes the educational program an exciting one.